Des choses et d'autres
by Kaedegirl
Summary: Une collection de drabbles sur l'Organisation XIII ! Attention Yaoi !
1. Sybarites aventuriers

Parfois Axel avait d'étranges idées en tête, emmenant Roxas contre son gré dans une boutique de vêtements. Né très récemment le jeune Nobody n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par la mode, mais pour faire plaisir à son ami il choisit de l'accompagner en soupirant. Les rayons solaires léchaient leur peau, et donnait un certain éclat à leur chevelure très à la mode. Portant leurs courses avec ses petits bras, les fringues ne faisaient que s'empiler jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Là encore, le numéro VIII de l'Organisation achetait sans conviction puisque la date limite des soldes fut largement dépassée. Chargeant son ami comme un mulet, le blondinet dit halte à l'esclavage en jetant par terre les sacs remplis d'inutilités. S'en était trop, la révolution allait être entamée par une moue de la part du jeunet. N'entendant plus les bruits de pas, le rouquin se retourna vivement en posant ses mains sur sa taille :

« - Roxas … Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu boudes à chaque fois qu'on part faire les courses ! » Ce n'était guère sous le ton du reproche, mais plutôt de l'incompréhension devant son attitude un peu puéril. Ne gardant que sa tenue officielle pour tout déplacement, le blondinet lui expliqua les raisons de son brusque arrêt en prenant soin de tout lui expliquer.

« - Bah disons Axel … je m'ennuie un peu. Tu achètes tellement de choses, que tu ne te portes même pas ! Enfin, d'après ce que tu me dis c'est de la coquetterie. Et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt mais excuse-moi du peu » Son apprentissage débutait, alors quelques mots lui échappaient des fois. Haussant les bras, les rafales dansantes se demandaient bien pourquoi son compagnon ne comprenait pas son excentrisme. Enfin, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, mieux valait le prendre par les sentiments. Étrange pour des gens ne possédant pas de cœur. Avec le simili de Sora, en croyait aussi en posséder un.

« - Bah pour moi c'est un plaisir … c'est comme manger des glaces à l'eau de mer dont tu es tant friand. Et tu sais quoi ? » Sa voix redevînt aussitôt enjouée, se dirigeant vers le garçonnet rougissant en tapotant son ventre. « - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris deux kilos toi ? Ce qui expliquerait ton énervement en voyant mon corps svelte rehausser les tissus qui collent à ma peau ! » Moqueur à ses heures perdues, le roux éclata de rire un long moment avant que le porteur de la Keyblade ne lui balance une de ses fringues au visage. L'effet escompté produit, les deux passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se jeter leurs achats dessus sous des éclats de rire.


	2. Tu as l'air bien

Enfermé dans son bureau, Xemnas examinait les rapports de mission. Son visage n'avait aucune expression particulière, fixant les différents comptes-rendus avec attention. Ceux de Demyx étaient quasiment inexistants, aussi vides que leur écrivain. Ceux des six fondateurs enrichis en précision, lui apportaient des informations sur l'état des Mondes, même si Zexion détestait effectuer les déplacements.

Ceux rédigés par Axel et Roxas attiraient son attention, car le blond détenait toujours un cœur. L'évolution de son caractère pouvait mettre en péril l'existence de l'Organisation XIII, lui laissant une mine assez contrite. Entrant silencieusement dans les appartements privés de son maître, le devin lunaire releva l'humeur maussade de son leader. Devinant exactement l'origine de son état, le lunaire prévenant lui demanda :

« - Supérieur … » Son ton était respectueux, n'en faisant pas des tonnes avec son commandant. Timidement sa main droite saisit le poignet de l'ébène, se tournant instinctivement vers lui. Souriant en le regardant avec bienveillance, le numéro I le lui redonna avec une tendresse infinie. Alors que la peine et la colère maculaient constamment son visage, un sourire l'irradiait de toute sa lumière. Restant parfois des heures ainsi, voir l'autre détendu ouvrait d'heureux horizons.

Rire était communicatif … mais le sourire pouvait l'être aussi.


	3. Dans mon Monde

Assis sur une fenêtre du monde illusoire, sa tête bougeait au rythme de la chanson religieusement écoutée avec son I-Pod. Demyx étant le membre du treizième Ordre le plus pacifiste, il haïssait par-dessus tout la violence. Son monde n'était fait que de musique, de tempo et de rire. Enfermé dans son bocal le maître de l'eau avait déjà une idée sur sa prochaine composition, qui ferait un carton dans le Monde des Humains. Mais il n'était qu'un simili hyper sensible au Monde extérieur, son agoraphobie mettait fin à une carrière de musicien.

Xigbar se promenait dans le château en grommelant, agacé de ne rien avoir à faire sous l'astre maternel. Le borgne trouva son élève encore en train de rêvasser, et remarqua aussitôt l'absence de sa cithare. Depuis son arrivée au sein de leur groupuscule, le blond manquait régulièrement les entraînements et fuyait le tireur d'élite comme une proie l'aurait fait avec son prédateur. Préférant mille fois se plonger dans la musique Demyx monta le volume par réflexe, pour s'imprégner de son univers. Fermant les yeux en imaginant la foule en délire, le craintif n'aperçut pas son mentor qui contrôlait encore sa colère.

« - Let's Rock ! » Le paresseux ouvrit subitement les yeux, avant de regarder avec horreur le sniper souriant malicieusement. Se faisant tout petit pour éviter la moindre punition, la mélopée nocturne se recroquevilla en devinant la nature de sa corvée. Ce qui dut arriver pointa le bout de son nez, avant de se faire sermonner par son précepteur le privant de son I-Pod, et l'emmenant aux entraînements.

Maintenant le musicien perfectionnait ses techniques de combat devant son maître, écoutant lui aussi les music de l'I-Pod dérobé. Xigbar se sentit décontracté, appréciant la farniente sous des notes de plus en plus aiguës.

Finalement la fainéantise avait son bon côté, comblant l'hyperactif de bonheur au détriment du peureux guitariste.


	4. Superfétatoires discours

Couché sur le lit du numéro VIII, Roxas fixait le plafond au-dessus des ses épis blonds. Que lui réserverait le lendemain maintenant qu sa décision était prise ? Futur traître à l'Organisation qui l'eut recueilli, ses yeux azurés se reportèrent sur cette tête brûlée endormie à sa droite. Par honnêteté le poussa à révéler ses plans, sachant pertinemment que sa décision peinerait son amant. Dégoûté de son propre égoïsme dans cette couche, le simili choisit de s'en aller aussitôt. Une main le retînt immédiatement, avant de le coller contre son torse nu. Surpris par cette réaction, le blond se hasarda à poser une main sur l'épaule droite de son vis-à-vis. Était-il prêt à le perdre pour de bon ?

« - Je veux te câliner Roxas … »

Déglutissant à cette demande, le plus jeune se laissa complètement faire par les mains brûlantes de son mentor. La dyade masculine ne serait plus dans quelques heures, avant que le Bambin ne se décide à quitter Illusiopolis. Ses mains caressaient sa fine taille, tombant sur ses jambes fuselées pour taquiner son aine. Rougissant violement en subissant les touchers matutinaux de son amant, le flavescent hésitait encore à s'en aller maintenant. Surtout quand les bras d'Axel entourèrent son dos pour ne plus se défaire de son torse. Étouffant une larme symbolisant son désarroi, la clé du destin vit très bien que la chaleur d'Axel ne pouvait pas s'éteindre, admettant son addiction à cet être.

« - Je partirais peut-être plus tard … » L'adolescent baisa ses lippes avec une sensualité infinie, continuant de câliner les flancs et côtes de son ténébreux élu de la Keyblade. Rien ne briserait cette infinie tendresse les liant à tout jamais, avant que son amoureux lui murmure un je t'aime silencieux. Ce signal le toucha réellement, avant de se mettre au-dessus de son amant. S'implantant sur le dard d'Axel, Le blond bougea sur son corps en gémissant son plaisir, atteignant l'orgasme assez rapidement en même temps que son flamboyant mentor.

Pour Axel la voix du Chérubin était un trésor. Pour Roxas c'était son aîné qui représentait son Univers.


	5. Près de toi

Toucher les gens terrorisait Demyx, envoyant des jets d'eau pour se protéger instinctivement des mains des Autres. S'en était devenu une réelle souffrance, de ne pas pouvoir toucher autrui sans craindre de se faire frapper. Il se pourrait qu'à sa mort le traumatisme post-mortem ait accru sa sensibilité, regardant du coin de l'œil le Monde. Cachant son minois pour ne pas voir son entourage le blondinet fuyait à la moindre approche.

Xigbar décela son effroi, en parlant régulièrement aux six fondateurs. Si les résultats ne s'amélioraient pas sa place au sein de l'Organisation sauterait, au profit d'un meilleur simili. Se sentant concerné par le destin du guitariste, le tireur choisit de l'approcher un de ses jours.

Cette journée arriva bien vite alors que le numéro IX s'entraînait dans sa chambre, voulant partir aussi vite qu'il n'était rentré. Voyant la fuite du Nobody, Xigbar le retînt par le bras avant de découvrir l'étendue de sa crainte. Trémulant au toucher la main de son mentor se porta à sa joue avant de la caresser. Si le cithariste avait un cœur, il aurait battu à cent à l'heure. Ses doigts passèrent tendrement sur ses lippes, avant de tomber sur la nuque.

« - .. Souviens-t'en … » Toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent à la réalisation ce geste, avant que le blond pour la première fois de sa vie l'étreigne. Il voulait que son aîné continue de le caresser, se sentant étrangement en sécurité dans ses bras musclé. Le musculeux soupira, agissant ainsi jusqu'à ce que le réfugié décide de s'en aller.

Une somptueuse découverte : la sécurité.


	6. vanitas vanitatum, omnia vanitas

Le Bambin se sentait plané, voyageant dans un ciel bleu et sans nuage. Une douce bise se frottait à sa peau, visible grâce aux déchirures parsemant son manteau noir. Quand on était un oiseau, des ailes nous étaient acquises pour être bercé par les cieux. Être un avion pourrait être mieux, parce que lui était plus rapide.

« - Xemnas-sama ! Saix-sama ! Plus ! Je vous en prie ! »

Roxas détenait la dextérité des aéroplanes, sautillant sur le membre tendu de Saïx rendu fou par ce rythme. Xemnas glissa sa colonne de chair dans son anus, profitant de ce contact. Le voir baver sous leurs coups de boutoir, excitait davantage le cadet de l'Organisation XIII.

Grâce à leurs extraordinaires compétences, les avions étaient confortables pour que les voyageurs s'y sentent bien. L'intérieur la température était idéale, que ce soit dans les cockpit ou directement chez les passagers.

« - Oh oui, n'arrêtez pas je vous en prie ! »

Supportant simultanément les coups de reins du numéro I et VII, Roxas grogna quand son maître se dégagea de son anus. Changeant de destination, son membre se coinça dans la gorge accueillante d'un Roxas visiblement excité. Sa langue et son palais chatouillait le pénis impressionnant, alors que le devin lunaire le maintenait à califourchon pour déchirer violemment son entrée.

Il paraîtrait que l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr. Peu d'accidents arrivaient dans le ciel, les passagers dormant tranquillement dans l'avion. Avec les hôtesses de l'air pour les servir, qui assurerait un si beau service à part ces personnes là ?

Mettant ses deux mains sur le pénis du Supérieur, ses yeux azurs ne brillaient plus d'un bleu pur. Non, ce n'était pas comme avec Axel, ce n'était que le pur reflet de la stupre. Massant les bourses de son leader avec précision, Roxas assurait un service aussi parfait que celui des hôtesses de l'air, malgré la proéminence écartant ses fesses. Cette lance le pourfendait, alors que sa salive nimbait le gland de son maître.

Tout voyage avait une fin, et cela se terminait par l'atterrissage. La plus difficile étapes s'avérait le plongeon, mais quel soulagement quand cela arrivait ! Une succession d'applaudissant, après un départ et une arrivée réussie.

Avec Roxas tout était parfait, le début le milieu la fin. Et pour le prouver, ses dirigeants éjaculèrent dans ses régions les plus sensibles. Inondant la raie de ses fesses avec sa semence, le liquide séminal de Xemnas glissait aussi sur ses lèvres. Sa langue pourléchait les restes afin de boire ce pâteux breuvage. Debout et brisant les attaches de chair, ses prunelles en disant long. Souillé par la luxure, son index se posait sur sa bouche bien gourmande pour son âge.

Il voulait jouer l'avion et recommencer aussi le voyage.

« - Je voudrais jouer encore … » Que de vice dans ses yeux bleus.


	7. Soirée crêpes

« - Hé mais il faut casser combien d'œufs Ziggy ? Pour vingt c'est six non ? » Les coquilles salissaient la table, alors que le numéro II frappa sa nuque. « - Ça fait vingt fois que je te le répète Demyx, tu vas t'y mettre oui ! »

Pour une bonne chandeleur les meilleures crêpes devaient être faites ! Xaldin cherchait le sucre vanillé pendant que Marluxia et Larxène buvaient le cognac pour les crêpes. Déjà saouls avec cette boisson, les deux acolytes s'échangeaient de langoureux baisers au dessus du manieur de lances agacé par leurs minauderies.

« - Cinq à dix grammes de beurre fondu dans la poêle … C'est tellement facile. » Zexion commandait le héros silencieux de s'occuper de la fonte, détestant mettre la main à la patte. Son allergie des corvées transparaissait sur le livre de cuisine, tournant lentement les pages durant ce goûter atypique.

Luxord était revenu en retard, amenant trois litres de lait. Draguer les jolies filles lui avaient pris tellement de temps, alors que le perfectionniste Vexen ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici ! Ses expériences l'attendaient mais maintenant c'était les crêpes à faire. Haussant les épaules, le glaciaire sortit la farine en maugréant dans sa barbe. Axel jetait les yeux sur Roxas, lui rendant la pareille aussitôt.

Que de saleté épouvantant presque Demyx, se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Les autres membres le rejoignirent pour lui faire une bague blague. Ouvrant la porte, le cithariste n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Saïx et son Supérieur s'adonnait à des activités illicites, le prophète sélénien enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur peau était couverte de miel, bouches collées ne se séparant après une bonne minute salivaire.

Décidément chacun avait sa méthode de préparation. Ce qui valut des gloussements de Marluxia et Larxène lorsque l'Organisation se mit à manger les crêpes, tous couverts de pâtes et de sucres. Quelles étaient bonnes !


	8. Stylite Sélénien

**Attention** : Cette fic **Yaoi** est classée M ! Si le sang et la violence vous dérangent passez votre chemin ! Sinon vous êtes les bienvenus !

Saïx ne montrait jamais ses émotions aux autres membres du treizième ordre. Sous son masque de froideur se dissimulait une bête sauvage, avide de sang et de sensations fortes. Ce n'était pas en compagnie de ces gueux que le numéro VII se sentirait pleinement lui-même. Il n y avait qu'un seul être capable de le sublimer, comme l'Astre Sélénien éclairant les vitrines d'Illusiopolis. Son maître arborait une posture altière digne des plus grands Rois, offrant un de ses rares sourires à son plus grand séide. Habituellement dominé au lit par Xemnas, son maître décida de lui donner ce rôle en présence de la Lune.

« - Xemnas-sama … c'est un honneur … »

Le numéro I débutait toujours le rituel par une série de baisers, le rassurant quant à l'entreprise risquée sous les rayons lunaires. Répondant à ses douceurs par une succession de gémissements, le balafré y répondait avec une pointe de tristesse au coin des yeux. Une douleur comprimait son poitrail quand son chef s'éloigna de lui, Saïx mettant sa main contre l'ancienne place de son cœur. Alors que le sombre conspirateur se dévêtait, le pouvoir de la Lune s'invita dans les veines de son Vice Supérieur. Libéré de ses chaînes, le prédateur qui était en lui sauta à son cou avant d'enfourcher sa langue dans sa bouche avec véhémence.

Le céruléen entaillait sa croupe ainsi que ses cuisses, tout en mordant violemment ses mamelons bronzés. Deux âmes partageaient un même corps, se subrogeant pour que la luxure du Berserker soit comblée. Étouffé par son immense poids le Supérieur ne se défendit pas, le numéro VII se mettant en tailleur avant de le reposer sur ses cuisses. Manifestant sa soif de domination par des hurlements ténébreux, la créature aux orbes dorées guida son pénis enflé pour déchirer l'entrée de Xemnas grimaçant de douleur. Ce n'était que les prémices de l'Enfer, débutant par des martèlements infernaux dans son anus ravagé par cette rudesse.

Usant de positions toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres, Saïx forçait son chemin en Xemnas avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. L'étalant contre le sol froid sur le dos, maintenant ses jambes écartées pour faciliter sa violente intrusion. Le sombre encaissait les coups en serrant les dents, pensant à des souvenirs agréables pour oublier sa souffrance. Sadique, Il mordit les côtes de sa victime avant de l'agenouiller de force. Cambré au possible, ses coudes soutenaient son corps pour garder l'équilibre. Au-delà de l'humiliation, son corps tout entier convulsait en subissant cette honteuse barbarie, alors que ses muscles aspiraient le membre en feu. Quittant son enveloppe charnelle, de minces filets rouges tombaient de son anus pour se répandre sur ses cuisses. Prix à payer pour l'orgasme de son aimé, se vidant honteusement sur son minois alors que ses yeux révulsaient.

Saïx l'enlaça contre son torse, tout larmoyant à la fin de cette épisode.. Une de ses larmes dégoulina sur sa joue droite, un « merci » aquatique drapé sous la lune bienveillante.


	9. Loin de moi

« - Au fait tu te souviens de cette mission aquatique ? Celle où on devait récupérer un trésor pour les expériences de Vexen ? » C'était lors d'une journée ensoleillée, faisant trempette avant de plonger dans la Mer Caspienne. Les deux adolescents découvraient les plus coquillages et coraux, nécessaires à la vie marine. Émerveillés par les paysages sous-marins, le roux se souvînt d'avoir honteusement piller des étoiles de mer pour sa collection personnelle. Ce jour là Xemnas les avait sermonné pour leur bêtise sans les punir. Au grand dam de Saïx qui trouva une punition exemplaire.

Aucune réponse ne vînt.

« - Ou bien te souviens-tu de la grosse farce que j'avais faite à Marluxia ! En ajoutant du piment sans sa combinaison ! Figure-toi que notre sex-symbol en fit une allergique ! » Demyx fut accusé à tort, car son alibi n'avait pas été solidement construit. Le numéro XI se vengea cruellement sur cette victime masochiste, Axel s'en voulant quand même un peu de ce mauvais tour. Il n'aimait pas les intrigues ou les trahisons, mais ces gamineries allaient souvent loin. Heureusement que Roxas venait ramasser à la petite cuillère le cithariste en larmes. Trop faible pour infliger une correction au numéro VIII, ayant haussé les épaules devant temps de faiblesse.

Le vent fut son seul compagnon dans cette ennuyeuse discussion.

Assis sur une table que son partenaire avait l'habitude de partager à ses côtés, son visage s'assombrit de tristesse en voyant la chaise vide. Là où son ami s'asseyait rêveur, écoutant la moitié de ses phrases avec peu de convictions. Même ses silences étaient des paroles.

Roxas n'était pas là, et au fond de lui-même Axel savait que son ami ne reviendrait pas.


	10. Jeux dangereux

Marluxia détestait la banalité, favorisant l'originalité au quotidien. Au lieu de se doucher brièvement comme tout le Monde, le gracieux assassin préparait son bain pendant au moins deux heures. Déposant un amas d'huiles essentielles afin de ne rien citer, du miel suppléé par des roses embaumant sa baignoire. Son corps dévalait dans l'eau parfumée pour nettoyer chaque crasse bouchant les pores de sa peau.

Melliflue, les senteurs émanant de son corps divin déplaisant au scientifique Vexen. Le stylite ne comprenait pas le simili végétal, effectuant au moins trois shampoings par jour et de crèmes fabriquées par ses soins. Enfermé dans son lugubre laboratoire pour poursuivre ses expériences, le numéro IV ne se doutait pas que le duo maléfique avait des projets pour lui. Et cette fois-ci le faucheur en fut l'émérite meneur.

Le gracieux assassin aimait aussi provoquer, déranger ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il ne se moquait pas de tous ces gueux, mais les utilisaient comme des jouets. Sexuels ou pas, le capricieux n'aimait pas la monotonie attristant leur nouvelle existence. Heureusement que ses lianes étaient d'accord avec lui, emprisonnant contre toute attente le blondinet en pleine expérimentation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend Marluxia ! Semblerais-tu oublier que je s… » Le pauvre Nobody se figea en prenant violemment le parfum dans les narines, alors que l'index du Sublime se posa sur ses lèvres. Le mouvement de ses lèvres devenait flou, alors que le blond perdait chacun de ses sens. Son corps ressentait les choses à l'extrême, comme les bras de la blonde autour de son ventre. Même les épines se plantant millimètre par millimètre dans la peau de son cou, diffusant un poison encore plus violent que ce parfum funeste.

« - On va jouer tous les trois. » Quelques gouttes nacarats perlaient sur le manteau de son prisonnier, léché par sa langue gourmande de son sang. Torturer était un plaisir unique, surtout quand on s'y prenait différemment. Excessif, excentrique mais jouissif. A l'image des yeux vicieux de sa compagne sadique.

La soirée serait longue ….


	11. Fréquentes insomnies

Est-ce que les Nobodies dormaient ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Pour avoir la réponse, mieux valait vivre avec eux. D'après les connaissances de Xigbar, certains dormaient plus que d'autres.

Il y avait le Supérieur, glissant dans une pièce secrète où ses prunelles de feux se reposaient. Paupières closes après de longues nuits sans sommeil, ce n'était qu'un repos mérité.

Saïx communiquait seul avec la Lune, le numéro II se demandant bien par quel moyen le séide sélénien y arrivait. Peut-être que le lunaire s'endormait la journée, mais le tireur le voyait rôdé tel un fauve.

Son compagnon Xaldin se permettait quelques moments de sommeil, reprenant des forces pour poursuivre ses missions. Un qui dormait tout le temps se nommait Roxas, Axel ne lui rendant pas la tâche facile en le sollicitant tout le temps. Zexion et Vexen restaient tout le temps dans leur coin, évitant la populace pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dormir ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps puisqu'ils complotaient en permanence.

Lexaeus ? Certainement en train de veiller à la protection de la forteresse. A bien regarder ses yeux, ceux-ci ne clignaient pas souvent. Peut-être roupillait-il souvent debout en trompant la vigilance des autres, en arborant un minois impavide.

Luxord devait aussi manquer de sommeil, car échafauder ses plans devaient lui prendre tout son temps libre.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Demyx nus, couchés sur le lit bras dessus et bras dessous. Son œil unique regardait le divin chandelier, alors que la tête de son élève restait enfouie contre son torse. Tic tac, tic tac, le temps lui pouvait défiler, alors que les draps du lit se froissait quand les deux changeaient de position pour essayer de dormir. L'un trop craintif pour décemment fermer l'œil, l'autre qui gardait son attention pour se protéger.

L'heure du somme pouvait toujours courir !


	12. Existence

« - R-O-X-A-S »

Un nom. Une nomination. Une référence à laquelle s'accrocher dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Pence Olette et Hayner étaient ses amis, mais ne connaissaient pas son véritable prénom. Roxas prétexta l'avoir oublié, souffrant d'amnésie alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne le connaissait pas, se sentant différent des autres par l'absence de nomination. Des rires gênés quand on devait les aligner pour les prendre en photo, ou bien des moments de solitude sans point d'appui.

Si seulement les problèmes d'identité ne s'y étaient pas mêlés, avec le fameux « -Qui suis-je. » murmuré entre ses dents. Cette terrible sensation de se sentir vide, creux et complètement absent à son entourage. Il avait besoin de sentir les choses mais ne pouvaient pas, juste se poser des questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse en s'enfermant dans sa bulle.

En quelque sorte dans son malheur, le réveil chaque matin devenant une corvée. La corvée de vivre en se sentant rejeté, à l'image d'un déchet atterrissant dans un déchet. Même un chien avait de la vie, lui marchant sous le soleil crépusculaire.

« - Roxas est ton nouveau nom. »

Il avait un ancien ? Sa vue trouble dardait les yeux orangés, assimilant cette information. Roxas ne l'oublia pas, contentant de recevoir un prénom. Une identité … Une âme. Bouleversé mais incapable de le démontrer par sa nature de simili, l'énigmatique tendit son bras vers lui pour lui demander de le suivre. Cette cité ne serait plus la sienne, une terre accueillante qui l'avait protégé des chemins obscurs. Bouleversé après cette rencontre, un dilemme le partagea avant que son premier choix s'effectua.

Son petit corps sauta dans les bras de l'adulte qui l'avait nommé, cette révélation lui apportant un soupçon d'espoir. La preuve qu'il ni une ombre, ni un mort.

Mais qu'il existait.


	13. Vespéral défilé

**Note** : Attention cette fic **Yaoi** est classée** M** ! Si le Yaoi vous rebutent et les relations homosexuelles explicites ne lisez pas ! Sinon les autres sont les bienvenu(e)s

« - Han ! Axel ! » Prenant appui contre les murs du palais de Xemnas, le reste de sa tenue peuplait le sol froid. Axel était encore tout habillé, alors que son amant avait son pantalon jeté au loin. Ils n'avaient pas attendu leurs appartements pour s'unir, n'étant plus à l'abri des regards. Roxas voulait quand même attendre, mais ne put résister aux lèvres brûlantes du numéro huit de l'Organisation.

Haletant bruyant dans l'allée, Saïx n'arrivait pas à se concentrer à cause des bruits incessants. Quand est-ce que ces garçons allaient apprendre les bonnes manières ! Irrité de ne pas être parvenu à une concentration optimale, le Supérieur s'était introduit dans les appartements de son devin. Il respirait la luxure, le séide sélénien s'immobilisant à sa venue. Il savait ce que Xemnas était venu chercher, un sourire carnassier révélant l'étendue de sa perversion.

Quand est-ce que ces cris allaient cesser ? Xaldin bouchait ses oreilles pour avoir la paix dans la soirée. Mais rien à faire, les deux couples s'unissaient sans honte. Provocations, compliments, objets qui se renversaient. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. Saïx auparavant énervé recevait en lui le fourreau de chair de son Supérieur, ne se lassant jamais de sa peau d'albâtre, retraçant sa balafre avec sa langue.

« - Je vais jouir ! » Hurlés par le numéro XIII et VII en même temps, recevant toute la virilité de leurs amants respectifs dans leur intimité. Sensible au monde qui l'entourait, la vue de Demyx se concentrait sur les actions des plus jeunes, son ouie n'écoutait que les grognements du plus viril couple. Effrayé quand une large main saisit son corps pour le soulever, le garçonnet faillit s'étrangler en apercevant le numéro III. La magie du fantasme fut démasqué par l'intense réalité.

« - Axel ! Axel ! » Tout son corps sautillait sous les assauts de son aimé, alors que Saïx se cambrait honteusement sous la rapide pénétration de son maître. Sous le joug de son agresseur Demyx hurlait de plaisir en sentant cette immense lance lui perforer la peau, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour sentir l'immense pénis du brun transpercer son antre. Tous les autres désiraient leur mort puisque le sommeil tardait à arriver, avant que leur jouissance simultanée fasse vibrer les fenêtres.

Pouvait-on enfin dormir tranquille ? Cela dépendait des amants nocturnes. Et ils étaient prêts pour un second tour.


	14. Où es tu ?

« - Au fait tu te souviens de cette mission aquatique ? Celle où on devait récupérer un trésor pour les expériences de Vexen ? » C'était lors d'une journée ensoleillée, faisant trempette avant de plonger dans la Mer Caspienne. Les deux adolescents découvraient les plus coquillages et coraux, nécessaires à la vie marine. Émerveillés par les paysages sous-marins, le roux se souvînt d'avoir honteusement piller des étoiles de mer pour sa collection personnelle. Ce jour là Xemnas les avait sermonné pour leur bêtise sans les punir. Au grand dam de Saïx qui trouva une punition exemplaire.

Aucune réponse ne vînt.

« - Ou bien te souviens-tu de la grosse farce que j'avais faite à Marluxia ! En ajoutant du piment sans sa combinaison ! Figure-toi que notre sex-symbol en fit une allergique ! » Demyx fut accusé à tort, car son alibi n'avait pas été solidement construit. Le numéro XI se vengea cruellement sur cette victime masochiste, Axel s'en voulant quand même un peu de ce mauvais tour. Il n'aimait pas les intrigues ou les trahisons, mais ces gamineries allaient souvent loin. Heureusement que Roxas venait ramasser à la petite cuillère le cithariste en larmes. Trop faible pour infliger une correction au numéro VIII, ayant haussé les épaules devant temps de faiblesse.

Le vent fut son seul compagnon dans cette ennuyeuse discussion.

Assis sur une table que son partenaire avait l'habitude de partager à ses côtés, son visage s'assombrit de tristesse en voyant la chaise vide. Là où son ami s'asseyait rêveur, écoutant la moitié de ses phrases avec peu de convictions. Même ses silences étaient des paroles.

Roxas n'était pas là, et au fond de lui-même Axel savait que son ami ne reviendrait pas.


	15. Prétention

Le nombre XI s'associait à la Force dans le Tarot de Marseille. Cette lame montrait une femme de caractère ouvrant la gueule d'un Lion à mains nues, nullement affectée par la peur de mourir. Le Triomphe de l'être sur les Forces extérieures par la simple volonté, combinant avec brio vivacité d'esprit et réflexion. Rejoignant les hautes sphères des simili, la nouvelle recrue ne passa guère inaperçue. Renommé Marluxia après cette métamorphose, le sublime assassin attirait déjà la curiosité des Autres. Ou plutôt leur méfiance dans la réussite de ses missions. Même si le numéro signifiait l'ordre de présence, la force n'avait rien à voir avec la classification. Réputé pour sa puissance phénoménale, le sublime assassin remerciait poliment ses supérieurs à chaque compliment.

Ce n'était pas de l'humilité mais de la stratégie.

Grimpé dans les échelons pour ravir la place lui étant due, celle de leader de l'Organisation XIII. Son attitude ne trahissait pas ses schèmes démoniaques, sifflant dans l'Ombre ses secrets aux douces oreilles de Larxène. La peu sympathique hétaïre approuvait les plans de l'Adonis, sous un rire moqueur en abordant une attitude méprisante envers le pauvre Vexen. Victime attitrée de ses moqueries, le scientifique de Glace répondait en défendant son titre avec fièvre, touché dans son orgueil par la voix féminine.

« - Garce tu me le paieras ! » Un gloussement dans les ténèbres suivi de sa fuite, ponctuait généralement leur rencontre. Envoyé par Xemnas en personne pour protéger le Manoir de l'Oubli en compagnie de Naminé, Marluxia avait déjà assigné ses valets à leurs tâches. Les Nobodies n'avaient pas besoin de Xemnas pour exister ! Mais d'un Roi plus puissant et plus impitoyable qui était à la hauteur de cette mission, non, de ce royaume Oublié.

Égal à lui-même en toute circonstance, le pourpre se délectait déjà de sa réussite…Pour devenir le numéro I.


	16. Joli toutou

Vexen savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'emmener un chiot dans son laboratoire. Par tous les dieux ! Son antre n'était pas une animalerie, et lui surtout pas un vétérinaire ! Marluxia pour l'embêter avait apporté cette drôle de bête pour l'examiner, alors que le blond mesurait la taille d'une fleur étrange.

« - On n'expérimente rien dessus mon cabotin carabin ! C'est un cadeau pour Larxène, alors vérifie que le toutou est en bonne santé ! Y vois-tu un inconvénient ? » L'homme de science grommela un bon moment avant d'obéir à contrecoeur. Son savoir était en jeu, misant sur cette épreuve pour que le mercenaire lui fiche enfin la paix.

« - Il n'a rien alors maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de déguerpir ! » Sans aucune délicatesse Vexen lui redonna le mammifère, couinant dans les bras protecteurs de Marluxia. Pour s'être pris à plus faible que lui, le pourpre pensait à une vengeance bien méritée. Sa main tapota le crâne du quatrième membre de l'Organisation, avec une voix assez enjouée.

« - Gentil mon chien, gentil ! Tu as été sensationnel ! Ha ha ! »

« - Maudit sois-tu Marluxia ! » Blessé dans son orgueil Vexen pointa la sortie, le onzième paladin s'y rendant sans souci.

« - N'aboie pas fort Vexen ! Les voisins risquent de se plaindre. »

Et comme un cabot le blond montra ses dents, pestant contre cet Impudent. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, sa compagnie animait un peu la vie du prétentieux.


	17. Organisation XIII

Treize trônes symbolisaient la place de chacun au sein de l'Organisation.

Du nombre treize au chiffre un, l'ordre des simili avait été décidé par le plus ancien d'entre eux : Xemnas.

Les six premiers furent les premiers pêcheurs, fascinés par la pomme d'Ève représentante du Savoir. Croquant dans ce fruit interdit, les enfants d'Adam ont activé les Ténèbres et perdu leurs cœurs.

Du délicieux apprenti au sage manipulateur, les fondateurs avaient les pleins pouvoirs.

Ensuite les sept derniers furent recrutés pour leur puissance, certains ayant même un poids plus gros que les fondateurs eux-mêmes. Ces illuminés n'avaient plus que leur Sagesse et relents de mémoire, dirigeant les nouveaux dans leur but.

Celui d'obtenir de nouveau leur cœur, dont-ils étaient dépourvus.


	18. On se retrouvera

Sora devînt son unique obsession, trahissant ses pairs par la même occasion. Sa révolution ou évasion entamée ne put guère s'arrêter, alors que ses Keyblades tranchaient sans vergogne les sans-cœur barrant son chemin. Dans ses yeux bleus la pureté émanait de plus belle, avant de cesser ce carnage. Non loin du château Axel l'avait poursuivi, cherchant à l'arrêter malgré tout. _Son cœur _lui disait de le faire, pour ne pas perdre la personne qu'il aimait. Le rouquin le savait, pour la première fois essoufflé dans une telle course.

Roxas se mit dos à lui pour ne pas affronter ses prunelles céladons, et voir surtout leur tristesse. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait, pas même son meilleur ami … son _amant_

_« - Roxas … » On voyait tout son désespoir, ses actes appelant à un retour. Au fond de lui-même Axel savait que ce n'était plus possible. Les deux se sépareraient, mais que disait-on quand on perdait celui qu'on aimait pour toujours ?_

_« - Ils en auront après toi et te détruiront ! » Un silence marqua cette phrase, avant que le blond ne réponde sèchement « - Je ne manquerais à personne … » C'était faux, vu tout ce que les deux avaient partagé. Axel aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser follement. Mais l'autre le quittait, l'achevant par un adieu aussi froid que n'importe quel glacier._

_« - Non c'est faux ! » Une fois que son ami ne l'entendait plus, serrant les poings de rage. « - A moi si … » Deux larmes roulèrent avant que le bellâtre ne s'écroule sur ses genoux, sanglotant comme un enfant. Frappant son minois, la pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes amères._


	19. Un peu d'alcool

**Note** : Attention cette fic Yaoi est classée M ! Fuyez si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles ! Sinon vous êtes les bienvenus ! Ansem/Xehanort pour changer :p

Aussi délicieuse que du brandy la peau de sa nuque se dévoilait lentement, tandis que ses yeux orangés envoûtaient délicieusement les prunelles dévorantes d'Ansem. Entre esquives et parlotte, Xehanort repoussait les limites de la bienséance dans cet échange, flirtant entre tentations et érotisme. Le whisky prenait escale dans les verres, avant de glisser dans son fin gosier. Ses joues chauffées par la boisson, l'apprenti d'Ansem devînt prisonnier de son imagination bien fertile. Il se plut à imaginer des positions indécentes avec son maître, sur la table ou dans ses appartements personnels. De son côté le Sage désirait goûter la peau chocolatée, ou tester la douceur de ses cuisses fuselées. Il n'y avait qu'un pas puisque les deux chercheurs étaient saouls.

Mais les verres eurent raison de leurs inhibitions, avant que Xehanort ne soit assis sur la table de travail les jambes écartées par son amant. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se tramait dans le bureau de son maître, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient timidement autour de sa nuque.

« - Se sera ma première expérimentation. » Avoua le jeune homme doucement, riant nerveusement pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il avait confiance en son précepteur, son père adoptif ne lui ferait jamais de mal même possédé par la folie. Gémissant quand la bouche expérimentée lécha son oreille, son genou cogna la dureté de l'être aimé qui lui sourit coquinement. Xehanort sut quoi faire avant de repousser gentiment son maître pour s'agenouiller face à lui. Ne découvrait-il pas les plaisirs de la chair, baissant la braguette de son supérieur pour retirer la virilité.

Les empreintes du whisky rendaient sa langue brûlante, maculée par le puissant brandy. Fouettant le gland avant de le laper vicieusement, l'imposante verge d'Ansem ne connut pas le repos sous un palais aussi doux. Xehanort n'était que perfection, se décidant à sucer le sabre de chair encouragé par les gémissements. Une main bienveillante caressait ses cheveux argentés, le remerciant de toutes ses attentions séléniennes. Sa bouche reçut le liquide séminal du Sage, se vidant dans cette bouche contre sa volonté.

« - Je suis désolé Xehanort pardon. » Son élève ne lui en voulut pas, avalant le fluide d'un seul coup. « - C'est parce que c'est vous Ansem. Faites-moi vôtre. » Xehanort était son éthanol, sa dose d'alcool dans cette vie morne. Baisant doucement les lippes sombres, le plus âgé déshabilla entièrement le dévoué apprenti s'étalant sur le dos. Imbibés de boissons ses doigts préparèrent soigneusement son amoureux, avant de le pénétrer avec attention. Xehanort cria à la douleur, évanouie par un baiser romanesque de la part de son amant.

La nuit fut belle, éthylique presque puisque le cadet jouit sur son ventre, et son amoureux dans son antre secrète. Essoufflés après cet effort, les deux repartirent encore pour un tour dans les vespéraux manteaux de la Nuit.


	20. Blessure narcissique

**Note** : Cette Fic Yaoi est classée M ! Vous avez été prévenus !

Xehanort avait volé son identité, alors qu'il lui avait donné un nom. Ce veule osa descendre son nom dans la criminalité en invoquant le pouvoir des Ténèbres. Il avait tout ruiné, un Jardin Radieux devenant le Cocyte des Sans-cœur.

Meurtri au plus profond de sa chair, son honneur bafoué acheva le peur de raison. Retrouvé dans un Monde allant jusqu'à renier sa propre existence, son favori l'avait laissé gésir attaché jusqu'à l'étouffement. Tous les bandages avaient été soigneusement attachés pour couper sa respiration et ce fut Xehanort qui s'en occupa personnellement. Ses doux baisers alors que le vieillard suffoquait dans ses larmes, serrant cette gorge à la limite de la découper en deux ou de la briser.

L'ignominie paierait l'avanie, car se traître ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Dans ses rêves les plus sombres DIZ imaginait le leader de l'Organisation XIII à sa merci, ne pouvant plus se défendre devant sa puissance. Possédé par la furie le vieillard déchirerait ses vêtements pour le mettre quasiment à nu, ignorant les possibles cris de détresse de l'Ombre. Lui qui s'était juré de protéger son assistant contre tout danger, fantasmait sur mille et une façon de l'humilier.

Sa punition serait à la hauteur de son crime, son maître abuserait de ce corps chocolat qui peuplait jadis ses fantasmes. Autrefois trésor du ciel, Xemnas serait à défaut de ne pas mourir un esclave sans nom. Juste son dépotoir qui jouirait contre son gré, contractant ses muscles internes pour recevoir son fluide corporel. Il subirait les pires sévices durant des années jusqu'à ce que sa colère se calme.

Son honneur avait un prix : L'humiliation de cet illuminé.


	21. Gourmandise

**Note** : Cette Fic est Yaoi ! Vous êtes prévenus !

« - Mais ce n'est pas correct ! Et si on nous voyait ? » Xehanort prit peur à l'extérieur du château, alors que son maître lui glissa tendancieusement à l'oreille. « - Personne ne saura ce que tu es venu chercher ici. » Frissonnant à l'entente de ses propos, l'ébène baissa ses yeux pour voir l'érection de son maître, sur ce qui avait attiré son attention. L'apprenti se mit à genoux en deux secondes avant de lentement descendre la braguette de son idole, à l'aide de ses dents. Il admirait la finesse de son corps malgré le temps qui passe, se soumettant à ses moindres caprices par Amour.

Caressant les fesses de son vieil amant, sa main droite attrapa son large membre pour le masturber. Toute cette stratégie pour boire sa crème épaisse, s'écoulant par dizaine de litres dans sa gorge desséchée. Le virtuose aimait s'en abreuver secrètement, léchant l'extrémité goulûment. Sa langue passait dessus régulièrement, alors que ses doigts de fées pressaient habilement son mandrin. Ses cheveux effleurés et suppléés par les gémissements de son enseignant, lui donnaient encore plus d'assurance dans son entreprise.

Lapant entièrement son pénis, sa gorge emprisonna l'impressionnant sabre de chair à demi. Il parvînt maximum au trois quarts, dépassé par les mensurations génitales de l'Ermite. Malgré ce grand handicap Xehanort s'activait, augmentant l'amplitude de ses mouvements pour continuer la fellation. Ansem le Sage le complimentait sincèrement, économisant son souffle pour ne pas alerter les autres. Dans bientôt cette nappe blanche serait soigneusement avalée, ce jus qui ruissellerait dans sa gorge.

Les bruits de succion éveillaient leurs instincts primaires, son élève se masturbant en regardant son mentor apprécié la fellation. Soudain Ansem le Sage bloqua sa nuque, avant de lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu sans l'avertir. Le pauvre soumis manqua d'étouffer, subissant les assauts rapides de son professeur. Entre son souffle coupé et plaisir pervers Xehanort accepta cette violente intrusion, où son initiateur le contrôlait totalement. « - Xehanort je vais .. »

Avant de jouir dans la bouche de son élève le blond se raidit, laissant à son élève le temps de prendre appui sur ses cuisses. Inondé par cette saveur d'un autre âge, l'albâtre but l'ensemble de la liqueur naturelle, quelques gouttes s'écoulant sur son menton. Pour combler les fantasmes tordus de son inspirateur, Xehanort ouvrit sa bouche pour montrer toute cette crème, quelques perles tombant malheureusement sur le sol. Toute cette obscénité fit éjaculer de nouveau son maître sur son minois, avant que Xehanort n'avale entièrement le sperme sous son palais. Sa joue se frotta contre l'immense fourreau, le léchant par moment pour le nettoyer.

Même les grands hommes avaient leur vice.


	22. Intelligence pure

Ansem n'y croyait pas : le garçon amnésique avait des facultés intellectuelles étonnantes. Pour le reconnaître le Sage distribuait à l'inconnu une série de livres à lire. Deux ouvrages étaient terminés en trois jours avec un excellent résumé de chaque chapitre posés sur la table. Sa soif d'apprendre n'avait d'égal que son prodige, son maître admirant secrètement cette extraordinaire faculté. On ne pouvait pas nier l'étonnement de ses disciples devant l'exotique, archivant d'anciennes brochures décortiqués par ses orbes de feu.

Il fallait lui donner quelque chose de plus complexe, et qui étancherait sa soif de connaissance ? Est-ce que Xehanort aurait la solidité psychologique pour les entamer envers et contre tout ? Prenant son courage à deux mains l'ami du Roi Mickey en discuta avec le concerné dans une pièce à part.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie, jubilant sur son minois émerveillé par cette formidable occasion ? En apprendre davantage pour sa mémoire, retrouver les souvenirs perdus dans une dimension éloignée. Sous sa nouvelle identité son apprenti favori débuta les recherches sur le fonctionnement des cœurs, trouvant à chaque fois un nouvel élément qui répondait à une série de problématiques toutes plus corsées les unes que les autres. Bien entendue fatigués après les expérimentations l'ébène trouvait encore le moyen de travailler, sa forme physique épatant ses camarades s'offrant une heure salvatrice de sommeil.

Ce garçon irait loin, et Ansem le Sage le pressentait en le couvrant du froid, sous un regard à la fois amoureux, ébahi et inquiet.


	23. Glace à l'eau de mer

A la fin d'une mission corsée la coriace dyade se reposait devant la Grande Horloge, fixant l'incroyable crépuscule en tenant une glace à l'eau de Mer. Elles avaient un sacré succès, aussi bien chez les jeunes que chez les plus vieux. Axel adorait leur goût salé, les dévorant en hésitant pas à les croquer pour en prendre une sacré couche. Alors que Roxas les fixait un long moment, préférant affronter le soleil orangé qui couvrait son manteau noirâtre. Se réunir en toute innocence alors que le temps filait entre leurs doigts, certains désirant prendre un cœur à tout prix. Les intentions de l'azuré n'étaient pas de cette nature, juste retrouver son ancien en oubliant de manger le dessert fondant sur ses cuisses.

« - Mais quel étourdi ! Tu t'es tâché ! » Venant à lui le vermillon nettoya les saletés sur son ami, qui réagit quelques secondes plus tard en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Axel. Un sort sera suffisant pour retirer les tâches .. » Sa voix devenait chaque jour plus monocorde, comme éteint en perdant de sa candeur par la même occasion.

« - Pour me faire plaisir, la prochaine fois fais un peu plus attention aibou ! » Il tapota un peu amer le crâne blond, profitant de leur repos avant de revenir à illusiopolis faire leur rapport.

« - Il serait dommage de ne plus manger de glace à l'eau de mer à deux non ? » Par ce biais l'érubescent s'assurait que Roxas ne se détache pas de lui, partageant ses moments intimes. D'ailleurs sa main emprisonna la menotte de la clé du destin, avec un sourire rempli d'espoir.

« -Oui. »


	24. Abandon total

Axel l'avait prévenu pourtant des douces sensations, dilacérant son corps quand leurs membres s'emmêleraient.

Roxas n'en fit qu'à sa tête encore une fois, se ruant sur son ami pour connaître l'exaltation dont il parlait. Si ce moyen l'aidait à retrouver son cœur, et si son camarade avait cette influence pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Des petits cris vibrionnaient dans la pièce, ainsi que des gémissements quand les doigts brûlants augmentaient sa température corporelle. Cette sensation d'être vivant le perdit, bougeant inconsciemment ses mains dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que celles-ci rencontrent les menottes du Flamboyant manieur de chakram.

Tout paraissait psychédélique, à la fois hors norme et luminescent à chaque bécot du huitième membre de l'Organisation. Affectée par cet étrange trouble sa vue nébuleuse miroitait des dessins imaginaires, remplie de coloris chatoyants alors que les frissons électrisaient son petit corps.

De brèves secousses mirent fin au supplice quand Axel, anéantit s'écroula lourdement sur lui. Leur première fois fut si intense, à la fois vertigineuse et complète. Pris de vertiges l'Inconscient ignorait où son enveloppe charnelle se fondait, levant ses persiennes pour montrer l'éclat azuréen de ses prunelles enchanteresses.

« - Est-ce que l'on pourra recommencer ? »

S'abandonnant dans un Monde où il ne maîtrisait, avec Axel comme magicien et qui aurait pour récompense un doux baiser sur les lippes.


	25. Reviens moi

***

Axel ne se comportait pas comme les autres similis, ces êtres vides plaçant au-dessus de tout leur chimère : redevenir complet et récupérer un cœur dans l'immédiat. Tout ce que souhaitait le numéro VIII était la présence salvatrice de Roxas, celui qui ouvrirait l'inaccessible porte de leurs rêves à tous. Voir son regard azuré s'ébaudir devant le coucher du soleil ou un franc sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosâtres comblait le vide qui accompagnait l'érubescent depuis tant d'années. Sans exécuter le moindre effort la clé du destin enjolivait sa triste existence et illuminait ses longues soirées à errer au beau milieu d'Illusiopolis. Cela lui donnait non seulement l'impression d'exister, mais contredisait les théories de Xemnas à propos du fait que les nobodies n'é_prouvaient_ rien.

Si Axel ne raisonnait pas Roxas alors le reste des membres l'exécuterait sans aucun remord. Par le passé l'Impétueux avait été fidèle à ses supérieurs, suivant les ordres de Xemnas dans l'intention d'éliminer les traîtres. A présent leur lutte ne lui servait plus à rien. Vivre avec la douce moitié de Sora, manger des glaces à l'eau de Mer près du clocher en sa compagnie retenait désormais toute son attention. Était-ce de l'amitié ou bien autre chose que son esprit n'arrivait pas à définir ? Normalement les similis ne pouvaient ressentir des émotions mais là, la rafale des flammes dansantes n'était plus sûre de rien. Signe que la vie de son élève devenait sa priorité. N'ayant rien sous la main pour comprendre sa perpétuelle envie de prendre le blondinet dans ses bras, le jeune homme comprit par le biais de Naminé que ses sentiments pour Roxas se rapprochaient de l'amour. Un terme décidément bien vague pour une personne dont le cœur avait été arraché par les Ténèbres des années auparavant.

Il _aimait_ Roxas mais ne pouvait ressentir ce sentiment dans son entièreté. Le néant frelatait son amour pour lui et l'empêchait de le vivre pleinement. Peine, désespoir, abandon faussés à cause de sa nature différente des êtres de Lumière. Cependant Axel agissait comme si ces limites n'existaient pas montrant à tous qu'on pouvait aimer si on se donnait la peine de s'ouvrir. Et pourtant le rubescent n'éprouvait pas le besoin vital que Roxas lui rende cet amour. Bien au contraire ! Préserver l'innocence et la liberté de celui qui aurait pu faire battre son cœur importait davantage que la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ce qui comptait à ses yeux fut qu'il ne le quitte jamais. Se serait difficilement supportable voire impossible de se passer de son parfum, des expressions enfantines lui donnant un charme fou. Le regarder suffisait au roux pour rêvasser et oublier tous ses problèmes. Jusqu'au jour où la clé du destin choisit de s'en aller. Pour de bon.

« - Je ne manquerais à personne .. » Avait annoncé Roxas avant de quitter le monde qui n'était pas.

Axel aurait du profondément le haïr quand ces mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres rosâtres. Roxas s'était détaché de lui, rejetant son amitié et tous leurs moments passés l'un à côté de l'autre. Malgré tout le simili l'aimait avec _passion_. Même si les autres lui rappelaient sans cesse son erreur, que tout ce que le duo avait vécu n'était qu'un leurre, le huitième membre de l'organisation XIII continuait de l'aimer en secret. Trois jours après son départ Axel prit enfin sa décision. Retrouver Roxas coûte que coûte quitte à y laisser sa propre vie. On l'éliminerait à coup sûr mais tant pis. Erreur ou pas vivre de merveilleuses aventures avec celui qui lui ravit sa raison, son cœur qu'il n'aurait jamais n'avait pas de prix.

_Nous nous retrouverons …_


End file.
